This invention relates to a protective member for metal coils.
In the transportation of heavy metal coils, such as steel coils weighing between 10,000-64,000 lbs. and of a diameter in the order of sixty inches or less, it is necessary to utilize cables or chains to position the coil upon the truck or other transport vehicle. The conditions of transport often entail substantial vibration. Adequate anchorage of the coil requires tight contact between the coil and the chains or cables used to anchor the coil to the supporting base. The combination of heavy vibration and tight contact between the chains or cables and the coil frequently causes damage to the coil, such as bending or severing of coil parts contacted by the chain. Efforts have been undertaken to minimize such damage by using wooden blocks, cardboard, and other items positioned between the coil and the chain. These efforts have not been satisfactory because such protective members often shift relative to the coil and the cable or chain, or are broken during transit, thereby enabling direct contact of the chain with the coil and damage to the coil.